Reencuentro
by fussili
Summary: Cross. Yugi escapa del palacio porque su hermano abusa de él, viaja a EEUU y comienza una nueva vida, cinco años después se reencuentran. será Imay capaz de no hacer nada y permitir que el Faraón toque al dueño de su corazón? o lo defenderá? PESIMO summar
1. Chapter 1

**REENCUENTRO.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Ouran Koukou Host Club ni Sennen no Yuki ni Yugioh me pertenecen, solo disfruto de hacer sufrir a los personajes con mis locas manías de escritora algunas veces, no saco ganancias ni méritos (al menos no estrictamente dichos, a todos nos encantan los reviews), bueno, si por ahí Kazuki sama o Bisco Hatori sama leen esto (cosa que dudo debido al idioma) les agradezco de todo corazón el haber hecho estos anime/manga, en serio de todo corazón.

**Advertencias: **Tal vez un poco de lemmon, mucha acción y violencia y tal vez incesto, pero nada más allá. **CROSSOVER.**

**Episodio uno. **

Él acababa de llegar a ese país, Estados Unidos ¿quién lo creería? Es decir, quién en su sano juicio creería que el príncipe de Egipto se habría escapado del palacio para ir a una pequeña ciudad llamada Domino y vivir de las mundananzas de la vida, como los amigos. Amigos… él nunca los había tenido, siempre estuvo junto a su hermano en todo momento, nunca se quejó, le gustaba estar con su onii sama, pero, su hermano mayor no era precisamente de esas personas sociables con quien uno está a gusto, él solo lo quería para él, mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a solo mirarlo, y cuando fue creciendo, y su hermano tenía que asistir a sus clases de etiqueta y esas cosas que él para nada aprendería, se sentía triste y aburrido, quería jugar con los otros niños del palacio, pero sabía que su hermano lo regañaría si se enteraba, muchas veces había sido invitado por Mana para ir juntos al Nilo, pero la rechazaba por temor a que se ganara el rencor de su hermano por apartarlo de su lado, Mana lo entendía, y simplemente, lo dejaba en paz.

5 años después.

¡¡Hey Yuugi, espérame viejo!!! – Tomando aire luego de llegar hasta donde estaba su amigo – Oye Yug, te dije que me esperaras, apenas terminaba de desayunar y venía contigo¿por qué te fuiste?

Yugi: Jeje lo siento Joey – un poco apenado por haberse marchado al instituto sin haberlo esperado como prometió – es que me distraje un poco – mirando al frente y continuando su camino.

Joey: Y se puede saber, Yug, qué te distrajo – un poco intrigado, ya que el chico era muy atento y nunca se le escapaba nada, era el rey de los juegos y el segundo mejor estudiante de su curso, de no ser por el ególatra presumido de Kaiba, él sería el mejor.

Yugi: Pues… est..e yo… - él no quería realmente decir en qué estaba pensando, pero era su mejor amigo, tal vez alguien tendría que saberlo algún día – yo… estaba recordando algo.

Joey¿Y se puede saber que era lo que recordabas? – Ya más curioso que de costumbre, estaba seguro que su amigo recordaba el día en que llegó a Domino y lo conoció, y estaba ansioso por saber que lo trajo, ya que nunca había dicho una sola palabra, porque algo o ALGUIEN siempre interrumpía.

Yugi: Etto, pues yooo…

Y sin perder la tradición, llega Tea, interrumpiendo el momento de la confesión de ambos amigos.

Tea: Ohayooo mina¿Cómo están el día de hoy? – sonriente como siempre sin darse cuenta del desagrado que ello le causaba al joven rubio.

Joey: Todo bien Tea, muy bien – nótese el sarcasmo y cómo el rubio se da cuenta de que Tea no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que ha hecho.

Yugi: Hola Tea buenos días – con una gotita en la cabeza al ver la cara que puso Joey cuando apareció.

Tea¿Y de qué hablaban chicos?

Joey: - ya no atreviéndose a volver a esperar más, decidió que con Tea o sin Tea, le iba a sacar la información necesaria a Yugi. – Yugi nos estaba comentando porque está tan pensativo esta semana

Yugi: Ehhh yo – realmente él no había esperado eso, sino que lo dejara pasar como las veces anteriores – yo no iba a…

Tea: Cielos Joey, es fácil ¿qué no lo ves??? Yugi chan está enamorado – sonrisa estúpida – haaaaaaaaay que emoción.

Yugi: Etto.. ahm, pues – mentalmente, era eso o lo otro – SI! Estoy enamorado si eso es jeje – nervioso, después de todo, sus recuerdos no eran lo único que lo tenía así, ya que también había alguien que ocupaba su mente todo el tiempo.

Joey: - Como idiota por excelencia, se olvidó por completo de lo que en realidad le estaba pasando a su amigo y le siguió el juego a Tea - ¿en serio¿Y se puede saber quién es Yug?

Yugi: Etto…

Tea: Es Kaiba verdad – Joey sintió como una daga atravesaba su corazón – o tal vez ese guapo de Imay del club de karate…

Joey¿No es así Yug? – Con ojos amarillos en forma de estrellitas, dos figuras casi diabólicas se acercaban al chico y se hacían cada vez más grandes – ¿Nehh, Yuugi?

Yugi: Pues yo… - jugando con sus deditos y sus mejillas completamente rojas – Imay sama es un buen capitán – dindiridinidin, Bingo.

Tea: Lo sabía¡A Yugi chan le gusta Imay!

Joey: Sintió como el peso en su pecho disminuía lentamente, gracias a RA que no le gustaba Seto, ehh digo Kaiba, no no!!!! Ese neko idiota!

Yugi: - con ojos suplicantes de borreguito a punto de ser degollado - ¡chicos, onegai¡¡¡No se lo cuenten a los demás por favor!!!

Los únicos que sabían de la atracción por su mismo sexo de su amigo eran ellos dos, Kaiba, su abuelo y su hermano, quien por obra y gracia de RA, no se encontraba allí, sino a miles de millas lejos de Domino.

Los dos amigos: Descuida Yugi, no se lo diremos a nadie – discretamente, ambos cruzaban sus dedos detrás de su espalda y Yugi, tan inocente, ni se dio cuenta.

Llegaron al fin al instituto y como por arte de magia, más bien, por la experiencia esto ya se había convertido en una rutina habitual, Tea y Yugi se pusieron unos tapones en los oídos y en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Joey:¡A quién le llamas perro, neko ególatra!

Kaiba¡Dime a quién le dices neko, duelista de cuarta!

Joey: egoísta presumido

Kaiba: perro faldero

Joey: estirado pedante

Kaiba: muerto de hambre

KJ: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Tea y Yugi se quitaron por fin los tapones cuando tocó la campanilla de entrada, y así, todo muy contentos, empezaron las clases – A mi me encanta estudiar, jeje, creo que tengo algo de Fujioka Haruhi por dentro – sin embargo, Joey no aguantó mucho tiempo. Había recordado lo que lo tenía preocupado por su amigo, así que escribió algo en una nota e hizo "tocorré" (1) hasta Yugi.

Joey: "Yugi, no creas que me he olvidado de lo de esta mañana, quiero saber porqué siempre te pones así de pensativo en estas fechas, y no me dirás que es por Imay senpai porque él es nuevo en el instituto.

Yugi: -Al leerlo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, Joey se había dado cuenta, y conste que le había inculcado en su educación que debía ser lo menos obvio posible, debía esconder sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos a los demás – "Tienes razón Joey, ya no debo seguir guardándolo, este es un secreto que guardo con mucho recelo, y con mucho dolor, cuando estos días llegan, siento que mi pecho ya no resistirá y comenzaré a llorar, revelándole mi secreto al mundo, pero el problema es que, mi orgullo sigue siendo fuerte, y no me gustaría que me volvieran a tratar como lo hacían en mi _hogar_, te contaré mi secreto ya que eres mi mejor amigo y sé que puedo confiar en ti, y te pido por todos los dioses, que no se lo cuentes a nadie más.

Joey: - Al leer la respuesta de su pequeño amigo, se sorprendió tanto que de inmediato supo que se trataba de algo muy grave, lo miró y se dio cuenta de que Yugi estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no derramar las lágrimas que lo traicionaban – Está bien Yug, nos vemos en la sala de informática en el receso. – En ese momento, había tocado de nuevo la campanilla, en esa hora Joey iba a clases de educación física, y Yugi, como estudiante ejemplar y dadas sus aptitudes físicas, iba al club de karate. Joey aprovechó la oportunidad en que Yugi y él salían por la puerta para pasarle el papel.

A Yugi le sorprendió lo serio que podía comportarse su alocado amigo cuando la situación lo requería, y se sintió feliz al ver que podía compartir con alguien su dolor, sin temor a verse descubierto y desprotegido.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy pero muy lejano, más estrictamente dicho en Japón, se veía un grupo de bishonen muy kawaiis y una chica, sentados en unas bancas, bastante aburridos, hasta que dos de ellos, quienes parecían gemelos esclamaron¡Aburrido!

Ante esto, los demás asintieron y un joven rubio de ojos azules como el mar dijo…

Chico rubio de ojos azules como el mar: Al parecer nuestro conocimiento acerca de la vida de los plebeyos abarca solamente a aquellos que conviven con Haruhi… - los demás asienten con la cabeza – tal vez podríamos conocer más acerca de esta dimensión desconocida trayendo a Ouran unos cuantos más. De nuevo el asentimiento.

Uno de los gemelos: Tienes razón Tono, pero…

El otro gemelo¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?

Chico rubio de ojos azules como el mar: Usaremos el arma más poderosa para los plebeyos, algo de lo que no podrán resistirse jamás… - los ojitos de los demás presentes brillaban de la admiración que sentía por ese joven que parecía poseer tanta sabiduría sobre los plebeyos – Usaremos… - expectantes - ¡UN SORTEO PARA UNA BECA A OURAN EN PAPEL DE BAÑO!

Haruhi: Oye mira qué bonito – un aura sombría recorría su ser.

Un chico de lentes: Necesitaremos permiso para realizarlo.

Chico rubio de ojos azules como el mar: No te preocupes okaasan, tengo una idea.

oOo

Tocorré: aquí es nuestra forma de decir pásalo, o no sé cómo le llamen en otros países, es cuando escribes un papel y les dices a tus compañeros que lo vayan pasando hasta el otro.

Konichiwa!!!! Una vez más, aquí con mis manías de escribir n-n Bueno, ya se habrán dado cuenta de quién es la historia del comienzo, también ya se habrán dado cuenta de la trama que esto encierra, solo espero poder sorprenderlos con algunos detalles de vez en cuando n-n

Me pareció algo exagerado, todo el mundo ya se habrá dado cuenta de quiénes son los de Japón.

-.-

Sayo sayo mina…

Y RECUERDEN, SIN REVIEWS NO HAY FIC n.n ASÍ QUE APRIENTEN EL BOTONCITO QUE ESTA AQUÍ ABAJO DONDE DICE GO. SE ACEPTAN CUALQUIER CRÍTICA CONSTRUCTIVA, AGRADECIMIENTO, COMENTARIOS, CHISTES, ADIVINANZAS, MANIAS, SANDIAS Y NARANJAS nn


	2. Chapter 2

**REENCUENTRO.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Ouran Koukou Host Club ni Sennen no Yuki ni Yugioh me pertenecen, solo disfruto de hacer sufrir a los personajes con mis locas manías de escritora algunas veces, no saco ganancias ni méritos (al menos no estrictamente dichos, a todos nos encantan los reviews), bueno, si por ahí Kazuki sama o Bisco Hatori sama leen esto (cosa que dudo debido al idioma) les agradezco de todo corazón el haber hecho estos anime/manga, en serio de todo corazón.

**Advertencias: **Tal vez un poco de lemmon, mucha acción y violencia y tal vez incesto, pero nada más allá. **CROSSOVER.**

**Episodio dos.**

(Tsumetai Yoru – Ootori Kyouya theme) (1)

Es de noche, todos en el palacio estaban dormidos, excepto una persona tal vez, observaba en la distancia, con melancolía, el valle del Nilo, que tantos buenos recuerdos traía consigo, de vez en cuando también giraba su cabeza y observaba con amor su ciudad, la ciudad Dorada, El Cairo. Desde la partida de su hermano había trasladado allí su palacio, ya que se dijo que todo volvería a comenzar de nuevo.

La luz de la luna de una noche fría iluminadaLa ciudad y las sombras proyectadas en las que me escondíNo hay nadaEn lo que pueda creer nunca más

Todas las noches, como era costumbre con su hermano, observaba el anochecer, si, se había dicho que volvería a comenzar todo pero, no pudo romper esa tradición, la llevaría a cabo siempre, en honor a su otouto, hasta interrumpió reuniones importantes con jefes de estado por el anochecer.

Después de tanto tiempo pensando, se dio cuenta de que ya siquiera en las calles habían personas caminando, estaban los pocos mendigos que aún existían, ya que ni aún con todo lo que hacía podía sacarlos de las calles, pero hacía lo que podía, una vez a la semana, llamaba a Palacio a todas las personas de escasos recursos y hacían fiesta en su honor en el palacio, comida y bebida toda la noche. Pero solo quedaban ellos, ni un alma más.

Entre la muchedumbre yendo y viniendoEn el mundo monocromoEstaba agachando mi cabeza, pero¡?: Hermano… me haces tanta falta, ojalá no hubiera cometido todos esos errores, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes del dolor que te causaba al alejarte de los demás, te quería solo para mí, no quería compartirte con nadie, no quería que hubiera alguien más en nuestro mundo, si tan solo… - y como tantas otras noches anteriores, dos lagrimillas resbalaban en sus mejillas.

_Flash back_

_Yugi: oniisama, onegai, déjame ir a jugar con Mana y Chiyuki chan mientras tú estás en tus lecciones – suplicaba su hermano pequeño por un poco de compasión de su hermano mayor._

_Yami: Olvídalo Yugi, no te atrevas a salir de este cuarto hasta que yo llegue, pondré guardias en tus puertas si es necesario, no quiero que hables con nadie más._

_Fin del flash back_

Yami: Hermano, por fin he comprendido lo que tantas veces me has dicho, gracias a mi egoísmo nunca conociste a nadie, ni siquiera hiciste amigos, ahora creo, no, sé, que padre no se refería a eso cuando me pidió que te cuidara en su ausencia, una ausencia infinita.

Pero, creo que no era así contigo tan solo porque padre me lo pedía, creo que era así contigo, porque tenía un sentimiento de posesión hacia ti, ahora lo he superado, y si tan solo me dejaras tenerte en mis brazos una vez más, te pediría que me dieras otra oportunidad. Hermano, me haces falta, pero no temo mi destino, lo aceptaré gustoso, mientras el tuyo aún siga andando, no me detendré ante nada ni nadie.

He comprendido, con tus palabrasUna sola flor acomodándose contra mis piesComo si persuadiéndome a mi mismode que incluso si te he perdido,Yo no tendría miedoempecé a caminar...La vida del joven emperador de Egipto nunca fue la misma después de la partida de su hermano, aún recordaba, aunque ahora lo hacía con gracia y no con tristeza, como fue que reaccionaron Chiyuki, Mana y los otros dos chicos, quisieron matarlo, que alegría, pensaba, le brindaban esos recuerdos de aquellos tiempos en que las niñas lo perseguían con cuchillas en las manos mientras que los chicos lo detenían con rastrillos en las suyas y él se defendía tras las faldas de su madre con la carta que dejó Yugi despidiéndose de él.

Solo el silencioEntierra completamente mi pechoIncluso aunque yo viví Sin saber lo que quería

Su Padre siempre le había dicho que no debía dudar de sí mismo, y que confiara en que todo sería mejor cada día, su reinado era próspero, y ahora, aún más gracias a las atenciones de su nuevo rey, pero este nuevo rey, sentía que algo le faltaba, en su pecho, una soledad crecía constantemente, de hecho, crecía cada vez más cuando traían una nueva sirvienta o un consorte nuevo como regalo de algún sultán para su harén, sabía que le faltaba algo más, o alguien, una sola persona le faltaba, que llenara el vacío de su corazón, la única persona que podía salvarlo, la única que quería para él. Y de nuevo, su mente se distorsionaba y olvidaba sus promesas.

Aún no entiendoEl significado de dudar masDentro de la ciudad distorsionadaSiento la correcciónPero estaba siendo barrido a lo largo_si tan solo me dejaras tenerte en mis brazos una vez más, te pediría que me dieras otra oportunidad. Hermano, me haces falta, pero no temo mi destino, lo aceptaré gustoso, mientras el tuyo aún siga andando, no me detendré ante nada ni nadie._

Así, su promesa era olvidada y daba paso a una serie de fantasías sobre él y su hermano, en esa habitación, a oscuras y con la diosa de la pasión atormentando sus mentes, en una noche frenética y calurosa.

He comprendido, con tus palabrasUna sola flor acomodándose contra mis piesComo si diciéndome a mi mismoque incluso si te perdíNo tendría miedoEl tiempo pasa...He comprendido, con tus palabrasUna sola flor acomodándose contra mis piesComo si diciéndome a mi mismoque incluso si te perdíNo tendría miedoEl tiempo pasa...

-.-

De vuelta en EEUU, los chicos ya habían salido de la escuela e iban como siempre a casa de Yugi a compartir una deliciosa merienda preparada por el señor Mutou, muchas veces Tea le había pedido la receta de su delicioso pan y le había pedido también que le enseñara a hacerlo, pero… casi siempre la cocina terminaba incendiándose o algo peor así que, dejaron de intentarlo, hasta ese día, tan solo Yugi era capaz de igualar el pan de su abuelito.

Todos: Itadakimasu – y comenzaban a devorar todo a su alrededor, menos Yugi, quien se acordaba de lo sucedido momentos antes, en la escuela…

_Flash back_

_Yugi estaba en el club de karate, ese día era día de pruebas, todos los integrantes del club de karate debían luchar contra alguien de mayor nivel y ganarles para poder avanzar (2), el quinto encuentro estaba a punto de terminar; eran Yuri Higurashi contra Haru Mizawa (3), Yuri se encontraba cansada, más bien fatigada, respiraba con dificultad debido a todo el esfuerzo que había realizado, en cambio, Haru estaba casi intacta, algunos raspones que Yuri había logrado pero en comparación con la deplorable apariencia de la más joven, no eran nada._

_Yuri se decidió a un último ataque frontal, fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Haru, Haru tomo posición y, un crack se escucho cuando hicieron contacto, Yuri había intentado golpearla con el puño en el rostro, pero no se fijo cuando Haru tomaba posición, y le devolvía el ataque, antes de que Yuri pudiera hacer algo, ya estaba volando por los aires y, en consecuencia, cayendo al suelo y perdiendo el combate._

_Imay sensei: Higurashi, has fallado, no lograrás subir de nivel este semestre, no eres capaz de encontrar las debilidades de tu oponente. Mizawa, debes tener más cuidado al competir contra alguien más débil que tú, tienes mucha más experiencia._

_Ambas agradecían al sensei la explicación e iban a sus respectivos lugares para esperar el siguiente combate, el más esperado, el de Yugi Moto. Nadie nunca había podido vencerlo ,solamente Imay lo vencía, pero todos se daban cuenta de que en realidad lo dejaba ganar, bueno, no todos, ya que Imay simplemente hacía caso omiso a esto._

_Imay: Muto¿preparado?_

_Yugi: Ossu, Imay sensei_

_Imay: Bien, que empiece._

_Así, ambos lanzaban ataques aterradores a diestra y siniestra que petrificaban a todos los demás presentes, nunca había llegado a tal extremo en las pruebas, pero lo que más sorprendía era el estilo que utilizaban, no era judo, ni haikido, ni karate, no era kung fu, entonces¿qué era?_

_En una posición extraña para todos menos para Imay, Yugi se colocaba con la mano izquierda al frente de su cuerpo y apuntando a la derecha, en cambio, la derecha pasaba atrás de su cuerpo, apuntando a la derecha, mientras separaba sus pies y formaba una perfecta posición mapu (4)._

_Imay sabía lo que significaba, no debía dejarlo terminar de concentrarse sino, estaba seguro de que perdería, así que fue corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Yugi en casi cuclillas, se lanzó al aire, dio medio giro, casi invertido, y se lanzo en picada contra Yugi para asestarle una patada mortal, Yugi se esperaba esto por parte de Imay sama, sabía que él estaba instruido en esas artes marciales pero estaba seguro de que no la conocía a la perfección, así que le hizo pensar que lo atacaría frontalmente cuando en realidad, lo atacaría por detrás, cuando Imay bajó, Yugi utilizó su reciente posición para manejar su cuerpo y equilibrarse mientras esquivaba el ataque, y antes de darle __tiempo a Imay a reponerse del golpe contra el duro piso, dos giros invertidos y una patada alta, directo al rostro. Por primera vez en la historia, Imay había sido vencido._

_Yugi se asustó tanto que cargó a su sensei inconsciente ante la mirada atónita de todos y se lo llevó a la enfermería, ya allí, se encontró con Joey, quien estaba siendo atendido por la enfermera debido a un puñetazo que recibió en la cara en la clase de Educación Física por parte del joven CEO. Ya que estaban allí, Yugi le contó la historia de porqué estaba ahí y Joey hizo lo mismo, aprovechando la situación, Joey preguntó._

_Joey: Oye amigo¿me vas a contar que te traes siempre estos días?_

_Yugi: - preocupado – Mira Joey, te lo contaré esto una vez de la mejor manera que puedo, y no me hagas volver a repetirlo, y no se hablará más del tema._

_Así, Yugi le contó el joven rubio sobre su linaje y porque había huido de su palacio para venir a EEUU, Salomon, su abuelito, era también consejero de su hermano, Shimon, él era el maestro de artes marciales, aunque no le gustaba mucho, ya que se lo tenía que enseñar al ejército y él era más partidario de la no violencia, lo que sorprendió al rubio cuando miró el estado del pobre Imay senpai._

_Yugi: Bien Joey, eso es todo – cuando terminó tocó la campanilla – creo que es mejor que me vaya, adiós, los espero en el portón de la escuela._

_Fin del flash back._

Ahora el chico solo esperaba que su amigo olvidara todo el asunto y que lo dejara en paz. En realidad, aunque comía, Joey no tenía nada en claro, le había creído a su amigo pero no podía quedarse con sus dudas así que hizo lo siguiente.

Joey: - haciendo un esfuerzo por tragar el pedazo de pan atorado en su garganta – Oye ricachón engreído – sip, Kaiba era amigo de Yugi desde hace tres meses y había accedido a compartir la tradición del grupo de cretinos – necesito pedirte un favor, vamos a la cocina.

-.-

Konichiwa mina, soy yo de nuevo con algunas explicaciones…

Es la canción de Kyouya Ootori de Ouran Koukou Host Club, me pareció muy buena para la reseña de Yami así que la puse. No soy muy buena en el japonés, esto es más o menos lo que pude interpretar de la música.

Así es como lo hacemos aquí, no estoy muy segura de cómo lo hacen en Japón, realmente, nunca lo he investigado jaja n.nU pero para poder obtener mi preciado cinturón amarillo… jejeje… tuve que ganarle a mi mejor amiga en un combate, lamentablemente ella no pudo pasar el examen porque le gané pero al menos ahora estamos aprendiendo juntas.

Esos son los apellidos de Aome de Inuyasha y de Bastion de Yugioh Gx, la idea surgió de repente cuando hablábamos Hika chan y yo por Messenger y dijo ¿cómo serían Aome y Bastion estudiando juntos? En realidad yo lo interpreté como un ¿qué harían los hombre sin bastón en un baño sucio? Debido a mi pensativa y casi estúpida mente en aquel momento, hasta que me explicó de qué series eran pero… ya alargué demasiado, NEXT.

La posición mapu o la posición de montar es la casi clásica pose de todos los artemarcialistas, las piernas separadas, paralelas, no importa si vertical, horizontal o diagonalmente, en sentadilla y las rodillas rectas respecto al pecho y a los brazos.

**Je!!!! ANTES QUE NADA, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A ANDROMEDA NO SAINTO POR SU REVIEW EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR!!!!! ARIGATO!!!!**** Umm y lamento si la letra de la canción no está bien en el formato (no se xq cuando la subo me cambia todo de lugar y.y) y la traducción pues… es todo lo que pude entender, ya lo saben**

MUY BIEN, LES RECUERDO, DEJEN UN REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

OWARI MINA!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**REENCUENTRO.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Ouran Koukou Host Club ni Sennen no Yuki ni Yugioh me pertenecen, solo disfruto de hacer sufrir a los personajes con mis locas manías de escritora algunas veces, no saco ganancias ni méritos (al menos no estrictamente dichos, a todos nos encantan los reviews), bueno, si por ahí Kazuki sama o Bisco Hatori sama leen esto (cosa que dudo debido al idioma) les agradezco de todo corazón el haber hecho estos anime/manga, en serio de todo corazón.

**Advertencias: **Tal vez un poco de lemmon, mucha acción y violencia y tal vez incesto, pero nada más allá. **CROSSOVER.**

**Episodio tres.**

En algún lugar recóndito de Japón, en realidad, en el Ouran Koukou, había una gran agitación en la oficina del director, al parecer, uno de los estudiantes estaba pidiéndole permiso para realizar algún proyecto, suponiendo, el director ya tenía experiencia con este estudiante así que simplemente le negó la aprobación incluso antes de escuchar su propuesta.

Chico rubio de ojos azules como el mar¡demo… otousan¡Será una gran actividad, gracias a este proyecto podremos aprender más sobre el mundo plebeyo! Tendremos incluso más conocimientos de los que ya tenemos con Haruhi en Ouran.

Director¡Tamaki! Te he dicho mil veces que es demasiado familiar que me llames otousan aquí, para ti soy Director.

Tamaki: - llorando – Otousan… - resignado, sale de la oficina principal en donde se encuentra con los demás miembros del Host Club, quienes, al verlo resignado y con la mirada baja y llorosa, simplemente supusieron (¿¿existe esta palabra??) que le había dado una negativa como unas tantas veces atrás.

Uno de los gemelos¿Qué sucedió tono?

El otro gemelo: - dándole ánimos - tono, no te preocupes, de seguro que algún día te tomarán en cuenta – revelando sus verdaderas intenciones mientras Tamaki lo miraba como cordero degollado.

Un chico de lentes: Déjanos a mí y a Haruhi, Tamaki, de seguro nos da permiso a nosotros – poniendo sus lentes en su lugar y yendo al lado de la chica.

Ven desaparecer a ambos en el umbral y cinco minutos después, la puerta vuelve a abrirse…

Haruhi: Arigato gosaimashita, ojisama!

Director: No hay problema Fujioka chan, cuando gustes – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Un chico de lentes: Disculpe las molestias Director, pero verá que será una experiencia inolvidable para Ouran

Director: Oh no te preocupes por eso Kyouya, después de todo si tú te encargarás del proyecto de seguro sería un éxito, al contrario de si mi hijo estuviera como el encargado – mirando a Tamaki desde la puerta con esos ojos fríos que dan miedo – de seguro Ouran ya habría perdido.

Tamaki: Otousan – llora – ¿¿porque no puedes ser bonito conmigo???

-.-

Bien, habíamos dejado a nuestros amigos merendando jaja en la casa del pequeño Yugi, todos estaban muy contentos comiendo alegremente la comida preparada por el señor Mutou, ese señor era un muy buen cocinero, Joey no podía creer que sea el consejero real y no el Chef, pero eso le hizo recordar aún más.

Joey: - haciendo un esfuerzo por tragar el pedazo de pan atorado en su garganta – Oye ricachón engreído – sip, Kaiba era amigo de Yugi desde hace tres meses y había accedido a compartir la tradición del grupo de cretinos – necesito pedirte un favor, vamos a la cocina.

Joey se levantó de la mesa y antes de darle tiempo a Kaiba de responder lo jaló de su gabardina; Seto hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para dejar su taza de café sobre la mesa y no derramar su contenido sobre sus pantalones. Joey lo jaló hasta la habitación de Yugi y le dijo que necesitaba urgentemente pedirle un favor, y mientras decía esto, cerraba las puertas.

Kaiba estaba que no lo podía creer, él y su cachorro, en una habitación en penumbras, con el rubio algo sonrojado y además se había "dignado a tocarlo", Kaiba por un momento se desconectó del mundo, le gustaba el rubio pero no podía decírselo ya que él, el gran y poderoso CEO dueño de la Kaiba Corp., tenía miedo de que lo rechazaran, pero ahora estaba seguro de que Joey también se gustaba de él, es decir¿por qué otra razón le habría pedido que fuera con él hasta la habitación más cercana y cerrado la puerta con llave para pedirle un favor? De seguro le pediría que lo hiciera suyo. Oh pobre Kaiba la mente juega trucos sucios a veces.

De repente, vio a Joey acercarse lenta y sensualmente hasta donde se encontraba, posaba sus manos y su mirada sobre su bien formado pecho, y luego de unos segundo, lo mira bien sonrojado y con ojos de anime hentai (no es que yo los haya visto, enserio o.o), se acerca a su oído y le dice en un susurro.

Joey: Quiero ser tuyo, Kaiba

Allí mismo Kaiba se puso bien cachondo, jeje después de todo quién no lo estaría al oír a un rubio precioso en semejante declaración, Seto lentamente fue acercando más su cuerpo al de Joey y así como él en un susurro le dijo al oído.

Kaiba: Entonces te haré mío cachorro, mío y de nadie más.

Seto tomó en sus manos la barbilla del ojimiel y unió sus labios en un, al principio, suave beso, solo un contacto de labios, sublime, romántico, para convertirlo luego en un beso apasionado y salvaje, mordió su labio inferior para que Joey separara sus labios y él pudiera entrar ahí sin oposición por parte del rubio, le encantaba la sensación, miles de corrientes eléctricas viajaban a través de los cuerpos de ambos, sus lenguas danzaban interminablemente y se encontraban en la cavidad del rubio, en un movimiento desesperado y algo tosco, Joey tomó la gabardina de Seto y se la quitó, arrojándola al suelo, luego tomó su playera negra, y separándose por un tiempo del beso se la quitó, tomó el cinturón de Seto y desabrochó la hebilla, antes de que continuara Kaiba despojó a su ahora amante de su chaqueta del colegio y de la remera, Joey desabotonó los pantalones del neko y bajándolos un poco, no por debajo de la cadera, hizo espacio para meter su mano allí dentro, masajeaba despacio y eróticamente el miembro del castaño por encima de la tela de sus bóxer, ahora los labios de Seto estaban ocupados gimiendo bajo para no alertar a los demás en la sala, lo cual se hacía ahora más difícil ya que el rubio tomaba unos de sus pezones con sus labios, lo besaba, lo lamía con delicadeza y lo delineaba cuidadosamente, tratando de que su neko recibiera el mayor placer posible.

Cansado y agitado, decidió que ya era hora de darle también algo de placer al rubio, lo tumbó en la cama y de un tirón se deshizo de los vaqueros del cachorro, sus manos fueron bajando desde su cuello hasta su entrepierna, mientras continuaban los besos en su cuello; Seto lentamente dejaba el cuello del rubio para bajarlo a su pecho y continuar lenta y tortuosamente su camino hacia abajo, Joey estaba más sonrojado aún y con los ojos cerrados gemía el nombre de su, ahora, dueño.

Cuando llegó hasta "allí" Kaiba bajó lentamente los bóxers del rubio con los dientes, ayudándose con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra seguía estimulando el miembro del rubio ya no tan dormido. Cuando terminó, arrojó bruscamente los interiores de Joey sin darle importancia en dónde caía, aunque desgraciadamente aterrizaron sobre una fotografía del pequeño dueño de esa habitación en donde estaban todos sus amigos juntos por primera vez, incluido Kaiba con cara de "soy el dueño del mundo y hago lo que se me dé la gana, solo estoy con ustedes aquí perdedores porque me gusta el rubio" comiendo helado.

Por fin la tortura de Joey terminaba, Seto masajeaba su miembro mientras lentamente iba acercando sus labios a su premio, primero lo besó para luego…

(Sonido de disco rayado)

Seto sintió que algo lo sacudía, en medio de sus ensoñaciones solo intentaba sacarse a esa molestia de en medio, pero al volver a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que estaba arrodillado en el piso, besando una de las patas de la silla del escritorio de Yugi, con la boca abierta y los ojos casi en blanco y la nariz le sangraba, mientras, Joey lo miraba con cara de "¿y a este que bicho le picó? Totalmente confundido. Kaiba cerró sus ojos y se concentró, se levantó rápidamente e inventó una escusa cualquiera y lógica, lo más razonable posible para su entendimiento.

Kaiba: En Nat Geo presentaron un documental sobre… Etto… pinturas de las sillas, si eso, y decían que las sillas pintadas de color marrón saben a chocolate, y quería comprobarlo

Joey: - Con una gota en la cabeza – pero Kaiba, esa silla es blanca.

Kaiba: dándose cuenta muy tarde de ello – y por eso digo que no sabe a chocolate, más bien a vainilla – ese pensamiento le hizo recordar su sueño, besando a Joey, saboreando sus dulces labios, poseía ese sabor tan único e inigualable, sabía a vainilla

Joey: Sehh – completamente no convencido – bueno, lo que quería pedirte es que investigaras a Yugi, a su familia, todo lo que sepas sobre él, quisiera saber especialmente lo que fue su vida antes de llegar a Domino.

Kaiba: - incrédulo - ¿Acaso eso no sería traicionarlo?

Joey: Solo hazlo neko baka.

Kaiba: De acuerdo

Joey de momento creyó haber ido a una dimensión desconocida, le dijo baka neko al castaño y siquiera se inmutó, vaya realmente le pasaba algo extraño al ojiazul. Bajaron de nuevo hasta donde estaban los demás, quienes no se percataron de su ausencia debido a que aún devoraban lo que había en la mesa, se sentaron cada una en sus respectivas sillas y volvieron a comer, allí, al sentarse, Kaiba se dio cuenta de que tenía un pequeño problemita, al parecer, su sueño lo había dejado con un "accidente".

Seto estaba tan abochornado que metió aun más sus piernas bajo la mesa, tomo el mantel y se coloco como faldita, terminó de tomar su café y espero a que todos terminaran de comer. Después de agradecer la comida por segunda vez todos se levantaron y fueron hasta las escaleras, cuando se percataron de que el castaño no los seguía.

Yugi: Seto¿por qué no vienes?

Kaiba: _mocoso¿Qué no te puedes aguantar? _Iré enseguida, solo déjenme descansar un rato.

Tea: - juuu – huuu ya entiendo Seto chan n.n la comida estaba tan rica que comiste demasiado y ahora ya no te puedes levantar porque de seguro estas todo hinchado como un globo de aire y tienes vergüenza jejeje

Kaiba: Lo que digas Gardner _tonta…_

Joey: Bien Seto, cuando asientes toda la comida te esperamos arriba para hablar jajaja

Kaiba: Muérete perro…

Todos ya habían subido las escaleras y ahora el único que quedaba en el comedor era Seto, no lo demostró pero cuando el rubio rió (o más bien se burlo del castaño, pero este no le prestó importancia a este pequeño detalle) todo su mundo se detuvo, hasta se olvido de su problemilla y se quedo embobado mirando hacia el lugar en donde había estado Joey, dioses como amaba su mirada, su sonrisa, la calidez de su cuerpo…

Ese pensamiento le hizo volver a la realidad sintiendo algo latente entre sus piernas. Apenas escuchó el click característica de la puerta cerrándose ignoro por completo al señor Mutou quien le había preguntado que hacía aún allí y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente.

Solomon: Dioses, estos chicos de ahora y sus complejos – negando con la cabeza.

El Señor Mutou nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que ocurría en dentro del baño… tan solo lograba escuchar repetidas veces el nombre de Joseph y unos ruiditos extraños que interpretó como la cadenilla del retrete siendo jalada… aunque no era precisamente eso lo que estaba jalando allí dentro… n.n

**KONNICHIWA!!!**

Jeje antes que nada¡muchas gracias a **todos los que me han apoyado**por su review en el capitulo anterior!! Y aclaro lo siguiente, mi manera de agradecer reviews será respondiéndolos… ya que se me arma un rollo algunas veces cuando intento responder los reviews en el chapi n.n gracias por entenderme.

Lamento mucho el retraso pero… la escuela acaba de comenzar y ya nos llenaron hasta el cogote, vida la mía jeje

Arigato!!!! En lo posible el próximo miércoles o uno de estos días (tengo que rever mi agenda ya que el miércoles me quedo hasta tarde en el cole) subo el siguiente chapi!!

Matta ashita neh!


	4. Chapter 4

**REENCUENTRO.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Ouran Koukou Host Club ni Sennen no Yuki ni Yugioh me pertenecen, solo disfruto de hacer sufrir a los personajes con mis locas manías de escritora algunas veces, no saco ganancias ni méritos (al menos no estrictamente dichos, a todos nos encantan los reviews), bueno, si por ahí Kazuki sama o Bisco Hatori sama leen esto (cosa que dudo debido al idioma) les agradezco de todo corazón el haber hecho estos anime/manga, en serio de todo corazón.

**Advertencias: **Tal vez un poco de lemmon, mucha acción y violencia y tal vez incesto, pero nada más allá. **CROSSOVER.**

**Episodio cuatro.**

-.-

Ambos estaban en su mansión, solos. Ese día sus padres habían salido por una rueda de prensa sobre la nueva campaña de moda de la señora Hitachiin y los habían dejado solos, como cada año cuando esta temporada llegaba.

Cuando eran pequeños se sentían abandonados y tristes por esto, pero cuando crecieron, y tuvieron bien en claro sus sentimientos, se empezaron a sentir ansiosos de que esta época llegara, para "jugar" tranquilamente sin que sus padres sospecharan ni se percataran de lo que ellos hacían, ya que si los descubrían, probablemente los separarían.

Hikaru: ¿Sabes Kaoru? No veo porqué no podemos decirle a nuestros amigos sobre nuestra relación, tal vez no a nuestros padres pero… estoy seguro de que a Kyouya no le molestará, ni siquiera a Tono, y mucho menos a Haruhi… es una buena chica y sabe comprendernos – Hikaru estaba recostado en su cama, a su lado estaba Kaoru, abrazando a su hermano.

Hikaru jugaba con el cabello del menor, mimándolo, eso se había convertido en una pequeña tradición después de sus "sesiones de juego". Hablaban de cosas triviales hasta que se los llevaba el sueño, pero al pronunciar el nombre de la joven, notó que Kaoru se tensaba sobre su pecho, reacción a la que siguió un grito.

Kaoru: ¡NO LA MENCIONES! NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE, NO HABLES DE ELLA, NO PIENSES EN ELLA, ¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE…!

Hikaru se conmocionó al oír esto, sabía que su hermano estaba molesto por el "pequeño" incidente ocurrido luego de haber ido hasta la oficina del director para pedirle permiso para poder realizar el proyecto, pero Kaoru debía entender que Haruhi había sido la única persona capaz de diferenciarlos y que había logrado traspasar esa barrera que los separaba del mundo.

Hikari: No digas eso Kaoru, sabes que ella es muy importante para nosotros, además, el "pequeño incidente" en el pasillo de Ouran, no fue para tanto…

Kaoru: - ya estaba fuera de sí - ¿No fue para tanto?-- ¡¿NO FUE PARA TANTO!?, ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió meterte con esa okama!? (NA: mil disculpas a todos aquellos que les guste Haruhi pero… necesitaba de un personaje extra para esta pelea entre hermanos, y Haru chan era la más indicada) ¡DEBERÍA DARTE VERGÜENZA HIKARU! ¡ESTABAMOS BESANDONOS Y CINCO SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS TE METISTE CON ELLA! ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES TU PROBLEMA!

Kaoru estaba realmente enfadado, a su hermano mucho tiempo le había llevado calmarlo pero… ahora estaba igual que antes… nunca debió haber seguido a esa chica en primer lugar, sabía que si lo hacía algo malo pasaría, pero ella era "su amiga"

Flash back

Todo el Host Club estaba fuera de la oficina del director esperando a que salieran Haruhi y Kyouya con el permiso para el proyecto, mientras, Hikaru y Kaoru estaban abrazados, a espaldas de los demás para que no los vieran, se daban pequeños besos y se susurraban cosas al oído, entre ellas, frases de amor y "los juegos" que tendrían al llegar a casa.

Cinco minutos después, la puerta vuelve a abrirse…

Haruhi: Arigato gosaimashita, ojisama!

Director: No hay problema Fujioka chan, cuando gustes – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kyouya: Disculpe las molestias Director, pero verá que será una experiencia inolvidable para Ouran

Director: Oh no te preocupes por eso Kyouya, después de todo si tú te encargarás del proyecto de seguro sería un éxito, al contrario de si mi hijo estuviera como el encargado – mirando a Tamaki desde la puerta con esos ojos fríos que dan miedo – de seguro Ouran ya habría perdido.

Tamaki: Otousan – llora – ¿¿porque no puedes ser bonito conmigo??

Cuando el director volvió a su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí, todos empezaron a preguntarle a Kyouya, especialmente Tamaki, como había hecho para que su padre les concediera el permiso para poder realizar ese proyecto.

Kyouya: Fue simple en realidad, estaba seguro de que al director le gusta mi manera de organizar las cosas y sabe que tengo buenas ideas – decía esto mientras se posaba en una de las paredes y mantenía los brazos cruzados, mientras se acomodaba los lente – simplemente me llevé a Haruhi conmigo porque sé que tiene una afinidad con el director y…

Mientras Kyouya contaba como había hecho para convencer al director, Haruhi caminó hacia atrás, encontrándose con Hikaru y Kaoru quienes escuchaban atentamente las palabras de su senpai, se le hizo un poco de gracia que Hikaru tomara con tanta posesividad la cintura de su hermano menor y que Kaoru se sonrojara inconscientemente ante este hecho.

Tomó de las manos a Hikaru y la jaló de golpe, haciendo que Hikaru vaya con ella. El chico no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que Fuijoka lo había tomado de improviso, así que solo atinó a mirarla a los ojos y a balbucear un leve ¿Qué… y unos labios acallaron sus palabras.

Kaoru luego de notar la ausencia de su hermano lo buscó con la mirada, y sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que vio. Su novio, sí, su novio, estaba estampado en la pared mientras una chica de cabellos castaños acomodaba sus brazos tras la nuca de su hermano y lo besaba con pasión, mientras que Hikaru se dejaba hacer.

Kaoru: Hikaru – dijo en un susurro – Haruhi – sus lágrimas viajaban rápidamente sobre sus mejillas, eso no podía ser cierto, no, no le podía estar pasando eso a él, su mejor amiga y su hermano, su novio, la única persona que había estado con él, besándose descaradamente frente suyo; no lo aguantó más y se echó a correr hacia la entrada de Ouran, en donde los aguardaba una limosina.

Hikaru al reaccionar, solo empujó a Haruhi hacia un lado mientras corría gritando desesperadamente a su hermano que lo esperara. Mitsukuni, Takashi, Kyouya y Tamaki solo observaban la escena tan extraña que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

Fin del Flash Back

(NA: SEGUIREMOS ESTA PARTE DEL CAPITULO MÁS ADELANTE)

-.-

Seto Kaiba bajaba con parsimonia de su limosina, repasando con detalle lo que sucedió en la tarde, su ero-alucinación con el rubio, su escapada al baño y… se preguntaba por qué Wheeler le había pedido que investigara a su mejor amigo, o sea, él creía que ellos no se guardaban secretos, eran como hermanos, ni la relación que tenían el rubio y serenity era tan unido como con la del ojón (NA: ñeeeee) Entró a su "humilde hogar" y una cabellera azabache corrió hacia él gritando su nombre con alegría.

Pelusa azabache que se acerca peligrosamente al CEO para abalanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento: Setoooooo!! Onii san!!

Seto: - con la música de tiburón de fondo musical – Mukuba… NOOOOOOOOO – Y ese ahhhh!! Característico del grito de mujer en las pelis de terror antiguas salió de la boca del ojiazul antes de que esa cabellera negra juguetona se tirara sobre él y lo lanzara al suelo.

Mokuba: - hermano… ¿estás bien?

Quién estaría bien después de ese tremendo saludo, Seto estaba prácticamente noqueado en el suelo, farfullando un rosario de groserías sin sentido, pero no en contra de su hermano, no, él lo quería mucho, lo amaba, lo trataba como un muñeco de porcelana, aunque este tierno muñequito tenía sus manías, el rosario lo recitaba para aquel o aquella despistada que lo había dejado comer tanta azúcar en la tarde, para que tuviera este nivel de hiperactividad a estas horas.

Seto: - noqueado y mareado – Mokuba, salte de encima, por favor.

Mokuba: Claro hermano, por cierto, Joeyllamóunosminutosatrásymedejóunmensajeparatíquedecíaquenoteolvidarasdeloqueprometistehoyenlahabitacióndel chibi…

Seto: Mokuba… repite eso pero más calmadamente – Seto estaba sentado en el piso de blanco mármol de su mansión mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe e intentaba entender a su hermano… sabía que lo que dijo tenía que ver algo con Wheeler y el ojón pero no logró entender más de allí.

Mokuba: Claro hermano… ahí va: Joey llamó hace unos minutos atrás y me dejó un mensaje para ti que decía que no te olvidaras de lo que prometiste hoy en la casa del chibi. ¿Por cierto hermano, qué le prometiste hoy a Joey?

Seto le contó a su hermano todo lo ocurrido ese día en la casa de Yugi, desde lo insoportable que se volvía cada vez más Tea y su encuentro a solas con el rubio en la habitación del chibi hasta su intrusión al sanitario de los Mutou, con todo y lujos de detalle.

Mokuba: - con cara de atónito – No lo puedo creer…

Al segundo siguiente, toda la mansión retumbaba de los ecos que se escuchaban de las risas del Kaiba menor, aunque simplemente era de esperarse ya que Seto le había contado absolutamente todo a Mokuba, en el mismo lugar en donde estaban, postrados en la puerta principal de la mansión. Aunque no lo crea, Seto Kaiba se abrió por completo, desnudó su alma (waaaa) a su pequeño hermano y le contó… (NA: ya sabrán que le dijo… sino… lean el capitulo anterior, REDUNDANCIA)

Seto: Oe Moki, ayudaría que no te rieras tanto y… ¿quién fue el que te dio tanta azúcar?

Mokuba: Oeeeee Seto!! ¡No seas amargado!! Que te saldrán patas de gallo y arrugotas en la frente de tan agriote…

Seto: - Dándose por vencido – Está bien Mokuba, iré a mi habitación a buscar lo que Wheeler me ha pedido, por favor pídele a Martita que me prepare un poco de ramen y me lo lleve a mi habitación, creo que no bajaré a cenar hoy.

Mokuba: Oki doki onii san… - carita de chibi feliz

Seto subió por las escaleras marmoladas con barandillas doradas hasta su recámara, tomó su laptop, subió a su cama y la encendió, conecto el internet y entró a www(punto)guuugle(punto)com y escribió: Mutou Yuugi, presionó enter y en dos segundos mil seiscientas páginas de información sobre Yugi Mutou, algunas imágines, biografías, páginas on line de periódicos con una que otra historia, páginas de chismes sobre el chibi, una página le llamó la atención, el salón de trofeos de Yugi Mutou, le dio clic e ingresó.

Allí podía ver con lujo de detalles todos aquellos trofeos, premios y medallas que había ganado a lo largo de su carrera. Podía ver el trofeo del primer lugar del reino de los Duelistas y abajo, una leyenda, decía: Primer lugar en el reino de los duelistas y un cheque de mil dólares. A Seto se le formó una venita… él pudo haber obtenido ese premio si no fuera por esa lagartija de Pegasus, trampas, já, y fue tan tonto como para no creer en ello hasta dos años después.

Habían más fotografías, una decía: Primer premio en el torneo de KaibaLand, mostrando una foto de Yugi y todos sus amigos sosteniendo la copa, otra decía; Primer Torneo intercontinental del Duelo de Monstruos, segundo lugar. Esto le llamó la atención a Kaiba, estaban hablando de Yugi Muto, él nunca quedaba en segundo lugar, y por más que había buscado en otras páginas hace ya tanto tiempo, nunca encontraba ningún indicio de que él ya había participado en algún Torneo antes de que peleara por primera vez con él.

Notó algo más, el Primer Torneo Intercontinental se desarrolló seis años antes de que Yugi supuestamente ingresara al mundo de los duelos profesionales. Volvió a clicar sobre la imagen y leyó todo el contenido.

"El primer torneo oficial en el cual participó Muto Yugi fue en el Primer Torneo Intercontinental, quedando en segundo lugar tras su derrota en contra Shadow Soul, un duelista anónimo que no quiso revelar su identidad, aunque para ser su primer torneo, tuvo grandes aspiraciones.

El hecho de que esta parte de la historia del conocido duelista Muto Yugi, cuyo verdadero nombre es Halakti Aroeris, es porque cuando participó no era el reconocido rey de los juegos, defensor del título y campeón de los Estados Unidos, más bien era conocido como Hikari no Tenshi (NA: Naaaa Yugi chan se llama como mi Messenger!! X3)"

Ese nombre, él ya lo había escuchado en algún lugar, clicó sobre el enlace del Torneo y una página alterna apareció. Integrantes de la primera ronda del Primer Torneo Intercontinental de Duelo de Monstruos:

Aaruba Hidán (Disculpen los nombres, no tengo inspiración)

Alvarez María Mikaella

Bernatto Julián

…

Gómez Roberto

"Hikari no Tenshi"

Ibáñez Salsa

…

Shadow Soul

Tonerre Eclaire XP

La lista seguía bastante pero Seto solo la pasó e hizo clic en donde le interesaba, Hikari no Tenshi. Al instante apareció una biografía bien detallada sobre este duelista

Nombre: Desconocido

Seudónimo: Hikari no Tenshi

Edad: 9 años

Ocupación: Desconocido

Deck: Ángeles y criaturas de la luz

Nacionalidad: Egipcia

Familiares: Desconocido

Pasatiempos: Duelo de Monstruos

Seto estaba que no lo creía, le habían dejado entrar a un Torneo de esa magnitud prácticamente sin preguntarle nada, no dio su nombre ni el de sus familiares, y también su deck, no era el mismo, él usaba esa baraja extraña de elfos y enanos y engranajes (Esta es la baraja que Yugi utilizó en el duelo final contra el Faraón en la temporada de las memorias perdidas del Faraón) y había quedado en segundo lugar siendo apenas un crío, no quería admitirlo pero debía, era un prodigio, tal vez perdió en contra de algún viejo experimentado a punto de retirarse, volvió atrás y buscó la biografía de Shadow Soul:

Nombre: Desconocido

Seudónimo: Shadow Soul

Edad: 9 años

Ocupación: Desconocido

Deck: Demonios y criaturas de la oscuridad

Nacionalidad: Egipcia

Familiares: Desconocido

Pasatiempos: Duelo de Monstruos

Rayos, era la antítesis de Yugi pero, tenían la misma edad, lo único en que coincidían, además claro de que tampoco daba a conocer mucho sobre sí. Volvió a mirar la fotografía, había tres personas en un podio, en el tercer lugar estaba una chica morocha (piel tostada por el sol, cabellos 

castaños oscuros) de grandes ojos recibiendo su premio, una medalla bronce, y un ramo de rosas, en el segundo lugar se encontraba un niño, que pudo reconocer como Yugi, saludando animadamente al público con una mano mientras en la otra sostenía un pequeño trofeo, llevaba una medalla de plata y… ¿el cabello caído?

Siempre había reconocido a Yugi por esa mata inconfundible de cabello tricolor en forma de estrella pero, en esa foto tenía en cabello suelto, caído a sus hombros, era casi una muñeca, fácilmente se lo podría confundir con una niña o loli shota, tenía una túnica blanca con bordes en un color que parecía oro, pero ya no le dio importancia. En el primer lugar se encontraba Shadow Soul, sosteniendo desganadamente su premio en la izquierda, mientras que en la derecha sostenía su medalla, traía una túnica negra con bordes en carmín, pero también una capucha, que no mostraba absolutamente nada de sus ojos para arriba, es decir que solo podía ver la boca y la nariz de ese personaje… qué chiflado, pensó Seto.

Imprimió la fotografía y la demás información, fue a bañarse, cenó y se fue a dormir, ya al día siguiente podría entregarle a Joey lo que hubo encontrado y tal vez, pedirle a Yugi una o dos explicaciones.

-.-

Weee!! Al fin verdad?? He terminado… bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar reviews!! Agradezco activamente a todos los que me han dado su apoyo incondicional hasta ahora jijiji

El próximo capi "el sorteo del papel de baño" no se lo pierdan!! n.n


	5. Chapter 5

**REENCUENTRO.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Ouran Koukou Host Club ni Sennen no Yuki ni Yugioh me pertenecen, solo disfruto de hacer sufrir a los personajes con mis locas manías de escritora algunas veces, no saco ganancias ni méritos (al menos no estrictamente dichos, a todos nos encantan los reviews), bueno, si por ahí Kazuki sama o Bisco Hatori sama leen esto (cosa que dudo debido al idioma) les agradezco de todo corazón el haber hecho estos anime/manga, en serio de todo corazón.

**Advertencias: **Tal vez un poco de lemmon, mucha acción y violencia y tal vez incesto, pero nada más allá. **CROSSOVER.**

**Episodio cinco.**

-.-

Las clases habían llegado a su fin, el Host Club estaba reunido ya en la tercera sala de música pero sus puertas permanecían cerradas, a causa de esto se podía notar una panda de chicas enfurecidas, con el cabello tipo Medusa y llamitas en los ojos, que no te convierten en piedra pero sí te aniquilan, lo único que las mantenía a raya para no destrozar la puerta era un cartelito blanco con letras en color rosa y rosas del color de cada integrante del Host que citaba: Debido a problemas internos, el Host no abrirá hasta que se resuelvan.

Firman: Haninozuka Mitsukuni; Morinozuka Takashi, Ootori Kyouya, Souo Tamaki, Hitachiin Kaoru, Hitachiin Hikaru.

A todas les hacía raro que Haruhi no haya firmado, debido a esto, la mayoría pensaba que tal vez estaban enojados con él, y que se había opuesto a cerrar el Host, cosa que era mas o menos cierta.

-.-

En el interior del Host:

Tamaki: Veamos, repasemos los hechos. Haruhi y Kyouya entran al despacho de Otousan – voz de fondo – _SOY EL DIRECTOR PARA TI!!! –_ T.T Mientras Kyouya explica cómo hizo para convencer a Otou… al director para hacer el proyecto, Haruhi se escabulle y toma a Hikaru del brazo, lo acorrala a la pared y lo besa en contra de su voluntad, luego de esto Kaoru se pone celoso y se escapa hacia la entrada, Hikaru lo sigue rechazando a Haruhi porque…

Haruhi: Te lo digo una y otra vez Tamaki, no se de que me estás hablando.

Kaoru: ¡MENTIROSA! ¡¿Cómo PUEDES DECIR ESO AHORA! ¿Qué NO VEZ QUE HAS DESTROZADO MI VIDA?

Haruhi: ¡Pues te estoy diciendo que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me hablas!

Hikaru: ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! A ver, Haruhi, ¿por qué no recuerdas nada de esto?

Haruhi: Primero respondeme algo, ¿por qué Kaoru se puso tan celoso si tú…

Kaoru: Porque Hikaru es MI novio

Ojos de plato de todo el Host, incluyendo Hikaru

Haruhi: Okay, eso lo explica, ahora, te digo que yo no me acuerdo de nada de eso ya que ayer luego del Host me fui directamente a casa, otousan puede confirmarlo, no me quede ni un segundo más aquí en Ouran.

Kyouya: También existe la posibilidad de que tu padre te estuviera encubriendo Haruhi

Tamaki: Okasan!! ¡No te atrevas a cuestionar la palabra de mi hija!

Mori: Tamaki – Todos asombrados de que Mori hablara – en estas circunstancias los hechos y relaciones deben considerarse desde un punto de vista objetivo, excluyendo las emociones de las que tú constantemente te haces cargo, voto a favor de que quien se encargue del asunto sea Kyouya.

Todos: concuerdo

Tamaki: Está bien, Kyouya sigue tú.

Kyouya, muy bien, Haruhi, ¿hay alguien más aparte de tu padre que confirme tu ausencia en Ouran luego del Host?

Haruhi: Pues sí, todas las chicas que me estuvieron siguiendo por 5 cuadras y media hasta mi casa, la propietaria, mis vecinos, el oficial de la esquina a quien la panda de chicas rosas atropello por estar siguiéndome…

Kyouya: Muy bien es suficiente – gotitas en la cabeza de parte de todos los presentes.

Hani: Eso nos deja con una sola respuesta – esa carita tenebrosa cuando aparece entre la luz de las velas – _Hay una impostora… muahahahahahaha_

Todos se le quedan mirando raro a Hani senpai

Hani: ´¿Qué? Solo decía

Kyouya: Las probabilidades de que esto sea cierto son más altas de las que Haruhi haya sobornado a todas esas personas, debido a su posición de plebeyos

Haruhi: Oye esa actitud ya me está hartando

Hikaru: Entonces, eso quiere decir que Haruhi no fue quien…

Mejor se quedó callado viendo las miradas asesinas que le dirigía Kaoru como diciendo, te atreves a volver a mencionar el asunto y te dejo sin chucu chucu por el resto del año.

Tamaki: Muy bien, saldremos a buscar a la impostora de Haruhi pero primero, como vamos con el proyecto?

Kyouya: Pues estos son los resultados – saca su laptop infaltable – los cupones han sido colocados dentro de los paquetes de una marca de papel de baño muy utilizado por los plebeyos llamado: Pachoncito

Haruhi: hmh

Tamaki: ¡Excelente! ¿y cuándo será el sorte?

Kyouya: debido a que este producto es también exportado a los EEUU y la cantidad de personas que lo compran, el sorteo se realizará mañana

Todos desconcertados, aunque con un poco de razonamiento es lógico de entender, según los datos estadísticos de Kyouya más de 500 personas compran este producto cada 6 horas, si dejaramos pasar una semana pues ya habrían comprado este producto más de 37000 personas, y debido a la publicidad del sorteo, pues estimamos unas 40000 personas, y con un solo premio pues, un día después ya era mucho.

Hani: ¡¡Yo quiero escoger al ganador por fis!!!

Mori: Hm

Tamaki: Claro Hani senpai, serás tu quien haga el sorteo – con una pose de orgullo y figura paternal.

Hani: wiiiiiii

-.-

Aún nadie estaba en el instituto, aún eran las 6:15 de la mañana, el primer alumno que llegaba siempre era Seto Kaiba, con un record de puntualidad a las 6:30… esperen, un momento, hay alguien allí, es… una cabeza rubia, aún debo estar ciega porque… ¿qué ese no es Joey Wheeler?

Allí estaba Joey, sentado impaciente en su pupitre, el alumno más impuntual de la clase, había roto el record de puntualidad del CEO, y lo estaba esperando con cara de pocos amigos. Pasados 15 minutos escucha el retumbar de unos zapatos muy finos dirigiéndose al salón, antes de que esa persona abriera la puerta, Joey ya se había abalanzado a esa persona y…

Joey: ¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO??? ¡¡HE ESTAD.. HMPF HMFP hmpf hmfp

El CEO rápidamente calló al rubio con una mano hasta que se tranquilizó.

Joey: Muy bien, ¿qué tienes para mi?

El CEO se cabreó un poco, ni que fuera droga lo que iba a vender, era información sobre su mejor amigos, al menos un poco más decencia podría tener.

Joey: ¿y bien?

Seto: - con un tic sobre el ojo derecho – esto es lo que encontré sobre el chibi – le muestra tres biblioratos enormes.

Seto pensaba que Joey se desesperaría por tener que leer todo esto pero creyó que había entrado en una dimensión diferente cuando vió que Joey terminaba de leer rápidamente los tres biblioratos que le había conseguido el CEO.

Joey: Pero esto ya lo sabía Seto, ¿Qué no hay algo más?

Seto: Pues tú no especificaste

Joey: Estaba que no le creía – Anda que tú no eres así, sé que guardas algo mejor, anda ¿Qué quieres que te dé a cambio?

Seto se acerca peligrosamente al rubio, lo toma de la barbilla con una mano mientras que con la otra acaricia la nuca del ojimiel, sus rostros se acercan cada vez más, lo mira fijamente a los ojos…

Seto: Un beso tuyo es lo quiero…

Joey, rojo a más no poder, retrocede, unos segundos después, una carcajada más estruendosa que la de Pegasus cuando se ríe resuena en todo el colegio

Joey: Jejeje si claro Seto, oee sabía que habías cambiado pero, esta faceta humorística tuya nunca la habías mostrado jeje, a ver ya dime.

Seto: Rayos – toma, esto es lo que encontré – le entrega una carpeta negra, donde se encontraba toda la información de antes de que Yugi llegara a Domino que había logrado conseguir, incluyendo el verdadero nombre de Yuugi.

Joey: No puedo creerlo, Oye Seto, ¿tras aquí tu laptop?

Seto: ¿Para que la quieres?

Joey: ¿Has probado buscar Halakti Aroeris?

Seto: claro, pero no encuentro nada

Joey: a ver, déjame intentar.

Joey volvió a ingresar a guugle y escribió familia Halakti

Mil y un páginas aparecieron enseguida, pero una le llamó la atención: Familia Halakti – La última dinastía egipcia.

LO que leyeron ahí les dejó sorprendidos:

"Los Halakti son la última familia de la realeza egipcia, han permanecido en el trono por más de 100 años, no existen muchos datos sobre las dos generaciones antecesoras del faraón actual, no se sabe porqué, pero existen rumores de que esta dinastía ha estado involucrada con toda la economía mundial, siendo socios, acreedores y poseedores de varias acciones en cada una de las empresas más importantes del mundo actual, su mayor inversión se encuentra en Kaiba Corp, con un total de 15000 acciones y 250 millones de dólares invertidos – Kaiba se queda sorprendido al desconocer completamente este dato – las intenciones de esta familia no son precisamente apoderarse de estas compañías sino invertir el capital adquirido por cuenta de sus acciones en la renovación de Egipto, que quedó en un estado deplorable luego de los incidentes bélicos contra Irak.

Solo se conocen los nombres y algunos datos recónditos de los últimos miembros de esta dinastía, quienes son Halakti Aroeris, el hijo menor del anterior faraón, segundo príncipe de Egipto, quien escapó de su hogar, desconociéndose las razones hacia EEUU, en donde se le conoce actualmente como Yugi habiendo adoptado el apellido de su consejero real, Mutou Solomon, quien escapó con él para protegerlo (…)

El actual faraón, de nombre Halakti Atemu, es casi desconocido, sus datos han sido sumamente protegidos, es una de las dinastías más misteriosas de este reino.

La información seguía para rato, pero habían gastado más de media hora leyendo el artículo y sus amigos ya empezaban a llegar, así que cerraron la página y cada uno se volvió por su cuenta, como solían hacer.

-.-

Ohayo,

Si pxs se que me tarde bastante en actualizar pero… np se me venían las ideas, tuve un bloqueo mental extraño, podía escribir de todo menos la continuación de este fic…

Agradezco a todos los que me han apoyado, sin importar cuanto haya tardado XP enserio se los agradezco.


	6. Chapter 6

**REENCUENTRO.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Ouran Koukou Host Club ni Sennen no Yuki ni Yugioh me pertenecen, solo disfruto de hacer sufrir a los personajes con mis locas manías de escritora algunas veces, no saco ganancias ni méritos (al menos no estrictamente dichos, a todos nos encantan los reviews), bueno, si por ahí Kazuki sama o Bisco Hatori sama leen esto (cosa que dudo debido al idioma) les agradezco de todo corazón el haber hecho estos anime/manga, en serio de todo corazón.

**Advertencias: **Tal vez un poco de lemmon, mucha acción y violencia y tal vez incesto, pero nada más allá. **CROSSOVER.**

**Episodio seis.**

-.-

Nos encontramos de nuevo, luego de unos cuantos faraones renacidos, en el Host Club donde nuestros atractivos bishonens llevan a cabo el sorteo del papel de baño para la beca a la Academia Ouran, había muchas cámaras instaladas por toda la habitación, parecía un set de Jollewud.

Director: Muy bien, todos a sus posiciones por favor – se sienta en aquella silla tan alta muy conocida por todos los amantes de "Espilverg" (NA: ya saben) – Luces, cámara… ¡SAQUEN A ESE POLLO DE ALLI! – Luego de quitar del set al pollo infiltrado que quería su propio debut al seguir las pisadas del pollito chiquitito, sigue la transmisión en directo - ¡ACCIÓN!

Tamaki: ¡Hello everyone! ¡My sweet and beautifull ladies! – continua hablando en ingles, ya que en el sorteo también participan los EEUU. - ¡Como ustedes sabrán, HOY SE LLEVARÁ A CABO EL SORTEO PARA LA BECA DE ESTUDIOS EN LA ACADEMIA OURAN! Con todos los gastos incluidos por un año en la compañía de los más hermosos jóvenes de la Academia – Enfocan a Hani Senpai jugando con las cartas.

En el otro lado del mundo, unos chicos reunido en una sala, algunos sentados en un sofá, tratan de sacar a una pelicastaña de enfrente del televisor.

Tele: Interrumpimos este programa para informarles de un reporte especial de último minuto – Mientras el presentador decía esto, los amigos reunidos es esa sala empezaron a sudar, la última vez que la gente de la televisión había interrumpido las luchas por un reporte de noticias fue la vez en que el tsunami de Hawaii llegó hasta Washitong (NA: jajajajaja Washitong!!!) y que alguien dejó abiertas las puertas del zoológico para que salieran todos los animales.

Joey: ¿Qué habrá pasado ahora? ¿Los duelos son ilegales? – Mirando a Kaiba - ¡Dime que no es cierto! Dimelooooo

Kaiba: Ya tranquilo Wheeler, no tiene nada que ver con el duelo de monstruos, ahora cállate y déjanos escuchar lo que dicen las noticias

Joey: Grrrrr, presumido, no porque tú seas un magnate de una empresa importante significa que tengamos que hacer todo lo que tú dices

Yugi: Ya cálmate Joey, Kaiba tiene razón, todos queremos saber qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Tele: ¡Y transmitiendo en directo, desde la Academia Ouran, el sorteo para la beca auspiciada por… – Entra publicidad – PACHONCITO! ¡El único papel de baño texturado extra fuerte y extra fino! Sus hojas de papel han sido modificadas genéticamente para una mejor limpieza! Viene en dos presentaciones, perfume de rosas y brisas del océano, disponibles en todos los supermercados del país, y con ustedes… Tamiki Souo

Pelicastaña: ¡HAAAAA! Que hermosos ojos tiene Tamaki, no saben lo que daría por poder ganar este concurso… - ojitos en forma de corazones mode on.

Todos los demás: Ugh… ya basta Tea, es solo un sorteo de un papel de baño.

Seguimos con el sorteo, ya se ve a Mori senpai tratando de alcanzar a Hani siendo lanzado por los aires gracias a Hikaru y Kaoru que son los encargados de mezclar los sobres.

Tamaki: Ahora, el momento que todos estaban esperando – música de tambores - ¡ARRIBA!

Miles de cartas empiezan a volar por los aires, Hani perdido entre los montones de papeles, Mori a punto de recibir un paro cardíaco, Hikaru consolando a Kaoru, el set cae en caos – COMERCIALES

En casa de los Mutou, silencio sepulcral reinante. Cinco minutos después…

Tamaki: ¡Ya tenemos el resultado final! Disculpen mis preciosas doncellas, un pequeño problema técnico, nada que nuestro querido director Kyouya no pueda solucionar – se enfoca a Kyouya arreglándose los lentes – Y ahora ¡El afortunado o afortunada que podrá recibir una beca de estudios para Ouran durante un año junto con cuatro de sus amigos es… - redoble de tambores – ¡JUEGO MUCHO!

Joey: - en el otro lado del globo – Oye Yugi creo que eres tú

Yugi: jeje, si yo también lo creo – un gotero en la cabeza de nuestro amigo, ¡que alguien llame al plomero!

Kyouya: Muchas gracias queridas damas, creo que nuestro amigo aquí ha malinterpretado el nombre de esta persona, Yugi Mutou, felicidades, eres el ganador.

Tea: ¡Felicidades Yugi! ¿Me llevaras verdad, verdad? Soy tu mejor amiga Yugi – ojitos llorosos… buuu

Yugi: claro Tea, seguro, Joey, Kaiba y tú podrán ir conmigo jeje

Kaiba: Estás haciendo mal tus cálculos niño

Joey: Huh?

Yugi: ¡Claro! Etto, tal vez también podría llevar a Imay senpai, como compensación por haberlo lastimado el otro día.

Tea: Muy bien, ya se ha dicho, ¡a preparar las maletas!

Salomon: Muy bien chicos, creo que los extrañaré, aunque creo que Yugi debería comprar una maleta nueva, la que tenía ya está toda viejita y rota, no quisiéramos que se te haga más grande el agujero que tiene y se te caigan todas tus pertenencias ¡no hijo?

Yugi: Claro abuelito, iré a comprar una mañana en la tienda

Tea: Según estas indicaciones nuestro vuelo saldrá pasado mañana – sostiene el paquete de papel de baño - ¿No deberíamos avisar a nuestros padres primero?

Joey: Yo no me preocupo por eso, además Serenity ha regresado con mamá, puedo ir a donde se me da la gana

Kaiba: Justo lo que esperaba de ti, siendo controlado por tu hermanita menor

Joey: ¡Repite eso, pedante presumido!

Kaiba: No lo haré, así que lávate mejor las orejas perro callejero

Joey: Grrrrr – ya saben, esos gruñidos – esta vez te mataré Kaiba, ¡Soy Joey Wheeler! ¡El padrino de los juegos! Nadie me habla así entendido?

Kaiba: Lo que digas

-.-

¡?: Mi señor, han llegado los reportes semanales del guardaespaldas que ha enviado para proteger a su hermano.

Atem: Excelente, quiero verlos de inmediato – Toma entre sus manos el sobre que le entrega el mensajero – puede retirarse, pídale a los guardias lo que desee para beber

¡?: Sí Señor

El mensajero se va cerrando la puerta del despacho del joven emperador tras de sí, mientras, un crujido se oye, es el sonido del papel siendo desgarrado por las finas manos de su poseedor, al abrirlo, el joven deja al descubierto cientos de fotos de un pequeño niño, al parecer, reunido con sus amigos, en clases, habían también otros tantos folios con notas escolares, promedios estudiantiles, sus horarios de rutina, en síntesis, todo lo que ha hecho en esa semana, a excepción de lo que habría ocurrido la tarde de ese mismo día, pero ya lo leería en el siguiente informe.

-.-

Yugi: - Toma el teléfono – Ojalá no conteste, ojalá no conteste---

¡?: Alo?

Yugi:¡Imay Senpai! Hola, lamento molestarlo.

Imay: No te procupes Mutou, no estaba haciendo nada, en que puedo ayudarte?

Yugi: Etto, es que he ganado una beca de estudios en Ouran y me preguntaba si…

Imay: ¿Ouran? ¿El del sorteo de papel de baño?

Yugi: Sí, eh, exacto – Rayos que me da!! Que vergüenza – y me preguntaba si tú quisieras venir con nosotros, ya que puedo llevar a cuatro amigos, entonces seríamos Joey, Kaiba, Tea, usted y yo

Imay: ¿No sería un poco raro que tu estés invitando a tu senpai a un viaje?

Yugi: - ¡Rayos! Ya me descubrió, calma, respira, tranquilo, tú puedes hacerlo Yugi, recuerda lo que te enseñaron – Etto, podría tomarlo más bien como unas disculpas por lo que pasó la otra tarde, por lo del golpe.

Imay: Claro, entonces cuando salimos?

Yugi: - ¿Salir? – Empieza a ponerse completamente rojo - ¡En qué rayos piensas Yugi!

Imay: ¿Sucede algo?

Yugi: No nada, jeje, preferiría si nos encontráramos todos en el aeropuerto pasado mañana a las cuatro de la tarde.

Imay: Claro, no hay problema, adiós – cuelga el teléfono - ¿Y ahora cómo hago para entregarle esto al faraón?

Yugi: Adiós – cuelga y suspira – ojalá no pierda el control mientras viajemos.

-.-

De vuelta a Ouran, vemos a un grupo de chicos muy bonitos gritando pateando, diciendo cochinadas, echándose las culpas, pero sin perder su estilo encantador.

Hikaru: ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Kaoru: ¡Eso te pasa por haber estado coqueteando con Haruhi! No creas que no te ví, estabas lanzándole esas miradas durante todo el programa

Hikaru: ¡No se de lo que están hablando!

Haruhi: Ya te he dicho mil veces Kaoru que jamás he tocado a tu hermano

Kaoru: ¡NOVIO! Hikaru es MI novio, que no se te olvide

Tamaki: - con ojos como plato – claro, eso no se nos olvidará nunca – se aclara la garganta y luego se arregla la corbata – Muy bien, en ¿dónde estábamos?

Kyouya: Tenemos que organizar una bienvenida para los ganadores del concurso llegarán en tres días, a las 10 de la mañana (NA: No soy buena con los cambios de horario ni nada de eso, sé que a Japón se llega en tres días, desde donde estoy, pero no se como en EEUU)

Hani: ¡Yo me encargo de los dulces! ¿Verdad, Mori?

Mori: Hmpf

Kaoru: Yo ya me voy – sale del club azotando las puertas y rompiendo unos cuantos foquitos y cámaras por ahí y por allá

Hikaru: Creo que tendría que ir con él – va tras Kaoru mientras los demás, incluyendo el equipo de televisión, se asoman por la puerta para ver qué pasa, justo en el momento para presenciar un hermoso abrazo reconciliador seguido de un casto beso en los labios, se van tomados de la mano

-.-

Ya es de noche en la casa Mutou, los cuatro se han quedado a dormir en la casa del más pequeño ya que al día siguiente tendrían que ir de compras por la maleta del dueño de casa, eso y aguantar las quejas del ojiazul por haber dormido en un sofá antes que en la comodidad de su cama ortopédica.

Sin embargo, entre todo ese relajo, un chico rubio de ojos mieles no podía dormir, seguía pensando sobre lo descubierto esa mañana en el colegio, pero ya mañana hablaría con Kaiba, después de todo ya no irían a la escuela

-.-

YOOOOOOO DE NUEEEEEVOOOOO haciéndole la vida imposible a mis queridas fanáticas del yaoi, sé que no debería tener ni las agallas para volver a presentarme por aquí, pero es que me dio penita dejar este fic sin finalizar, entonces ya me ven de nuevo, como dije al comienzo, luego de unos cuando faraones renacidos jiji

Bueno, se aceptan amenazas de muerte, y también guillotinazos… BYE!! Esperemos que hasta la prox semana.


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayou!

Matenme, hiéranme y láncenme mil y un maldiciones! Lo merezco Ya había dejado de lado por completo esta historia cuando hace unos días me pase por ff y lei un fic raikim, de XS, la verdad me encanto! Pero estaba en hiatus… quise morir! Me había enamorado del fic y estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de leer la conti… entonces le pedi que por favor actualice y pues… me dije que como puedo pedirle que actualice si yo no actualizo nunca? Entonces… en honor a todas mis queridas lectoras que tienen instintos asesinos ;)

**REENCUENTRO.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Ouran Koukou Host Club ni Sennen no Yuki ni Yugioh me pertenecen, solo disfruto de hacer sufrir a los personajes con mis locas manías de escritora algunas veces, no saco ganancias ni méritos (al menos no estrictamente dichos, a todos nos encantan los reviews), bueno, si por ahí Kazuki sama o Bisco Hatori sama leen esto (cosa que dudo debido al idioma) les agradezco de todo corazón el haber hecho estos anime/manga, en serio de todo corazón.

**Advertencias: **Tal vez un poco de lemmon, mucha acción y violencia y tal vez incesto, pero nada más allá. **CROSSOVER.**

**Episodio ocho.**

Yugi, Kaiba y Tea se encontraban frente a la puerta de embarque, Joey aún estaba pasando por aduana por culpa de un Rottwailer policía que empezó a husmear en sus bolsillos… oh vaya, al parecer no dejaban pasar comida a la sala de espera…

Joey: -Simplemente no puedo creer lo que hizo ese perro! – rojo de la furia, no podía concebir que frente a sus ojos, su querida dona era devorada por el perro policía – Algún día me las pagará.

Kaiba: -Creía que los de la misma especie se llevaban bien.

Joey: -No te metas, gato loco.

Yugi: - Tranquilos chicos, este será un viaje para compartir, no nos pongamos a la defensiva.

Tea: - Me pregunto porque Imay no llega.

Joey: - Tal vez se atrasó, es que hay mucho tráfico.

Yugi: - Joey tiene razón, tal vez deberíamos simplemente ingresar ya.

Kaiba: - Es tu invitado, no creo que lo más prudente fuera dejarlo solo en la puerta de embarque.

Joey: - Por más que lo odie, tengo que estar de acuerdo con Kaiba esta vez – dijo Joey consciente de lo que en realidad sucedía es que Yugi tenía los pelos de punta (ñaaaaaam) de los nervios que sentía al no ver por ningún lado a su senpai.

Yugi: - Tal vez decidió no venir… ya sabes, con el club de karate y todo no creo que tenga tiempo de… - dejó de hablar al ver las caras raras de sus amigos.

¡?: - Que sucede con el club de karate, Mutou?

Yugi:- Imay senpai! No sucede nada, en verdad.

Imay: - Hola a todos, me alegro de poder convivir con ustedes este viaje – con una delicada sonrisa en su rostro, que hizo su trabajo al derretir al joven duelista, fue saludando a cada uno de los presentes.

Voz misteriosa saliendo del techo del aeropuerto: - Pasajeros con rumbo a Japón, por favor abordar en la puerta 5 – B. Pasajeros con rumbo a Japón, por favor abordar en la puerta 5 – B. Les deseo un buen vuelo.

Yugi: - Muy bien, creo que otra aventura nos espera! – Todos se dan la vuelta, mirando hacia la puerta, mientras que la imagen se congela marcando el final del episodio de… Yu – Gi – Oh!

(NA: perdón, no pude contenerme, es que me encantan esas imágenes!)

-.-

¡?: Majestad, hemos recibido una llamada del guardaespaldas de su joven hermano, nos informa que ha decidido viajar con sus amigos rumbo a Japon, al parecer ha obtenido una beca para ir a estudiar a una prestigiosa academia.

¡?: - Me esperaba eso de Yugi. Shimon! Dile que vigile muy bien a mi hermano, y que ninguno de sus dichos amigos osean siquiera tocarlo.

Shimon: -Atem, me preocupas, desde que Yugi se fue no has podido superar ese sentimiento de posesión que tienes con él, sabes que nunca podrás-

Atem: - SILENCIO! Acaso osas objetar mis órdenes Shimon? Creo que es hora de que hables de vuelta con tu hermano y lo traigas de regreso.

Shimon: - Si mi señor, como usted ordene.

Shimon se retira de la presencia del Faraón, muy apesadumbrado. Shimon y el pequeño príncipe habían sido encontrados algunos años atrás, y a diferencia de lo que él pensó, Atem no hizo nada para traerlos de vuelta, más bien los dejó a cargo de Imay para que los cuidara, pensó que había recapacitado, pero se equivocó.

Atem: - Muy bien, es hora de tener a toda la familia reunida de nuevos – Mientras decía esto, una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en su rostro, no cabía duda, Atem estaba decidió a tener a su pequeño hermano rogando en sus brazos.

-.-

¡?: - Simplemente no puedo creer que Hikaru y Kaoru se hayan reconciliado – Una sombra discutía con otra mientras observaban a ambos hermanos riendo juntos y tomados de las manos, mientras Haruhi sonreía divertida ante la imagen de ellos dos - No debemos dejar que nuestra señora Benibara – sama se entere de nuestro fracaso, tenemos que hacer que este Host Club desaparezca! Que ya no exista confianza entre sus integrantes y que Haruhi vuelva a la Academia Lobelia!

¡?: - Eso será más difícil de lo que esperábamos, al parecer ahora se lleva mucho mejor con esos tarados, cada obstáculo los hace más fuertes.

¡?: - No perdamos las esperanzas, vámonos

Si!

-.-

Joey: - Ah! Que cómodos asientos! – Esos chicos de Ouran deben ser realmente adinerados para pagar semejantes asientos!

Kaiba: - De hecho, la Academia Ouran es una academia de élite para los hijos de los magnates empresariales y CEO's más importantes del Japón.

Joey: - Vaya, al parecer entraremos a conocer el hábitat natural del neko baka.

Yugi: - YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! – Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, incluso los demás pasajeros de la sala VIP y las azafatas – PORQUE NO MEJOR INVIERTEN SU TIEMPO EN DECIRSE QUE AMBOS SE GUSTAN Y NOS AHORRAN A TODOS OTRO DOLOR DE CABEZA! – Al parecer, Yugi no había aguantado la presión de ir sentado al lado de Imay.

Tea: - Yugi, sabes que has dicho eso en voz alta, no?

Imay: - En voz muy alta, creo que has dejado espantados a Kaiba y Joey.

Yugi mira a sus amigos inconscientes, le daba mucha pena pero era cierto, ya tenía suficiente con ponerse como un tomate cada vez que Imay le hablaba, le sonreía o se movía para aguantar a sus dos amigos, enamorados en secreto, peleándose.

Yugi: - Lo lamento chicos, por favor olviden lo que dije.

Kaiba: - Nn.. no hay problema niño. "No puede ser cierto, mi cachorro me ama? Tendré que averiguarlo"

Joey: - Claro Yug, sabemos en que situación te encuentras. "Rayos, dos parejas enamoradas que no se atreven a confesarse, que emoción" Con estrellitas en los ojos.

Voz misteriosa que sale del techo del avión: Bienvenidos pasajeros, les habla el capitán John Smith, esperamos un vuelo sin turbulencias y un cielo despejado, en este momentos, las azafatas les mostraran las señales de emergencia y los procedimientos necesarios en caso de emergencia, por favor, abróchense sus cinturones y vamos a despegar.

Así, nuestros héroes viajan rumbo a Japón, riendo despreocupados ante una nueva aventura y las sorpresas que el destino había preparado para ellos.


End file.
